Me Like Hockey!
by kayono
Summary: The Tamers decide they need a vacation, and decide to go to... somewhere in Florida. But, what happens when something goes wrong, and the end up in Northern Ontario... in the middle of the hockey season! Rukato!


Kay: okay, I FINALLY decided to do the "me Like Hockey" thingy with the Arrogant Worms, Digimon Tamers and my cousins who live in Victoria Harbour, Central Ontario, Canada. How fun!  
  
Shila: Yeah, so says you.   
  
Kay: um... I don't get it...  
  
Shila: *sweatdrops* never... mind...  
  
Kay: oh, this is somewhere in my Warp Fusion continuoum (I so spelt that wrong) and they have their digimon back now. Okay? Okay. And, as with all stories by me regarding Tamers, this is Rukato. Pure, unadulterated Rukato. And I'm pretty sure that I spelt unadulterated wrong as well.   
  
Shila: And since she seems to like forgetting to put this in, Kay does not own Digimon Tamers, nor her cousins, nor any place or thing mentioned in this story. And all names of her cousins have been changed for security reasons.  
  
Kay: ...sure...?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun was bright, the sky blue, with a few puffy white clouds skitting across it. Life was good- at least, it was for the Tamers.  
  
After the whole fiasco not too long ago, everyone felt they should take a break. They were all worn out, and the winter was starting. Yamaki, actually being nice for once, said that he could probably get the government to let the Tamers go to anywhere in the world for a week as long as they kept their digimon with them, but they kept them hidden.  
  
And so, they were all gathered around in a nice looking meeting room somewhere in Hypnos on the outside, so that they had a beautiful view of the city. And, just to keep anyone from feeling down, the room was facing East, away from West Shinjuku. They all sat around a table, watching the clouds, and just enjoying sitting around without having to worry for once about anything other than relaxation plans.   
  
"Okay.. so does anyone have any idea where we're going to go?" Takato asked from his position between Rika and Guilmon.  
  
"Well, since it's almost winter, why don't we go somewhere warm?" Jeri suggested from where she sat at the other end of the room. It was obvious that being anywhere near Takato made her feel... slightly insane, and to keep those feelings to a bare minimum the two had to keep away from each other at all costs- although it hurt Takato that he couldn't talk face-to-face with one of his best friends.  
  
"Somewhere warm... anyone have any ideas?"  
  
"Beaches!"  
  
"The Ocean!"  
  
"Good food and hot girls!"  
  
"KAZU!"  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't mind what Kazu- oof!"  
  
Alice, who was conviently sitting beside Ryo, elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Am I suddenly not enough of a girl friend for you?"  
  
Ryo responded quite weakly, "urg... too much... sometimes..."  
  
Rika could only smirk. "The only thing I want to be able to do is relax. Including being able to release some of my built-up stress..."  
  
Takato did not like how Rika said that. He had the sinking feeling that however she relieved her stress was going to include an ambulance, a hospital and himself. 'Oh great....'  
  
"How about we go to..." Terriermon pulled out a huge globe from nowhere, and spun it quickly. Henry, deciding that the globe was obstructing his view of Jeri, put his finger on the round ball to stop it. Terriermon hopped down from Henry's head to see where Henry's finger landed.  
  
Grinning sadistically, he faced the group. "We're all going to get our wishes! The lucky city that gets to host us for a bit is..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Remind me why we let Terriermon choose where we were going?" Rika mumbled to Takato, as they walked through the crowds, trying desperately to get through them without getting run over.  
  
Takato sighed. "I'm pretty sure that this all could be worse... how, I have no idea, but it could be..." he looked down at his watch, saw what time it was, and groaned. "Nevermind. I know how it could get worse. We only have 20 minutes to make a 45-minute trip to the convention center."  
  
"And of COURSE they just had to have that meeting on the only day when the Digimon Card Tournament is on..." Rika started shoving her way quicker through the mass of people, Takato barely being able to keep up.  
  
"Cheer up... I've never heard of it, but I'm sure that this Daytona place isn't that bad..."  
  
Rika stopped suddenly, causing Takato to almost ram into her. "Weren't we going to Tampa?"  
  
Takato stepped back lightly to distance himself from her, who loooked quite mad, and started to think. "Are you sure it wasn't Miami?"  
  
Rika gave him a glare. "Well, it's somewhere in Florida. And our other vacation spot if all goes wrong," Rika continued, as she began to once again roughly push and shove people out of her way, "is this Victoira place in some British Columbia. I would love to know what is so interesting in a place named after a woman."  
  
"What? Don't want to be Queen of 'Rikaville' one day?" Takato asked jokingly. The glare that he recieved this time was the one he had recieved previous x9658423. "He... he... just joking..."  
  
Rika only snorted disdainfully. "Make sure you keep comments like that to yourself now, Gogglehead, or you won't be able to go on our vacation."  
  
Takato sweatdropped. "Ye... yes ma'am..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Henry and Jeri were walking through the park, making sure not to stray too close to Guilmon's shed. There were many couples lounging around enjoying the sunshine, and many more children were running, jumping, and playing, almost knocking over someone else in their glee. After [A/n: since I can't put exactly what happens, I'll....] *cough* what happens *coughcough* Jeri and Henry had grown quite a bit closer.  
  
"I can't wait to go on our trip... I wonder when it will start, though?" Jeri thought aloud.   
  
"I hope soon... but I guess we'll have to wait until Yamaki gets us our tickets."  
  
Jeri nodded. "well, lets hope he gets them quickly... school starts again soon, and I would hate to miss the begining of our first year of high school..."  
  
"Even though it was blown up?"  
  
Jeri nodded. "Even though it was blown up. But I like spending time with you even more."  
  
Henry nodded. "Yeah... it... relaxes me, but at the same time makes me feel all happy and excited... um, did I just say that aloud?"  
  
Jeri giggled and blushed, and Henry, after realising what she saw thinking about blushed as well.   
  
Henry was about to try to change the subject to a not-so-voodoo topic, when he and Jeri rounded a corner and Terriermon jumped down from the tree. "You guys shouldn't be so nervous about it... afterall, the Gogglehead and D.I.Q. aren't shy to say anything, and they're the ones involved!"  
  
"TERRIERMON!"  
  
"What? The truth a little too much for the 'perfect couple' to handle?"  
  
"Couple?" Jeri blinked, getting over her shock of Terriermon being so open about the incident.  
  
"WHAT? You mean to say you haven't told her, Henroid?"  
  
Henry blushed, and tried to strangle his partner, who just jumped into a tree, out of Henry's grasp. "No, and I don't plan to!"  
  
"Then I'll say it for you!"  
  
"Terriermon..."   
  
"What is it that you haven't told me, Henry?" Jeri asked, always the sweet and innocent one.  
  
"Um... nothing..." 'Terriermon, I'm gonna kill you when we get home...'   
  
"I'll leave you to sort this out, Henroid! Bye!" Terriermon quickly jumped away seeing the look that Henry was giving him.  
  
Henry turned back around to face Jeri, who was looking at him expectantly. "Um... Jeri..."  
  
"Yes Henry?"  
  
"Well... do you... want to go for some... um... ice cream?"  
  
Jeri grinned. "Sure! It is kinda hot out here, ne?"  
  
Henry nodded and walked off towards the nearest ice cream place (he thought it was Baskin RobbinsTM), Jeri right beside him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryo wandered around the hall casually, with Kazu and Kenta, as always, following him like faithful dogs. However, as I'm sure those with faithful dogs know, it's cute at first, but gets annoying after awhile, especially when said dogs start asking you to a game of digimon cards, or when they actually DO follow you around everywhere.   
  
"Ryo? Aren't you going to battle any of these kids?" Kazu asked, surprised that his idol was simply walking by the card hall, and not even trying to get inside. "I'm sure that you would be able to got in..."  
  
"Kazu... haven't you read the rules? I wasn't here last year- there was a little thing called looking for Takato that took up my time. Since I'm the champ from more than one year ago, I still have to sign up, but we were at that meeting, remember? So I couldn't."  
  
Kazu's face dropped, but Kenta grinned. "I signed up! That's why I was late!"  
  
Ryo stopped and looked back over his shoulder at his other follower. "You weren't late... Takato and Rika were."  
  
Kenta sweatdropped. "I meant for school the other day!"  
  
Now it was Kazu's turn to look at his friend funny. "Dude, we haven't been in school for almost a month!"  
  
Kenta nodded. "Yeah, so? They were allowing people to sign up then, too."  
  
Ryo looked Kenta straight in the eye. "So get in there and play... I would if I could..."  
  
Kenta grinned. "You can instead of me. I'll go with you, and show my registration sheet. Then I'll say that you're taking my place!"  
  
Ryo thought about that for a moment before nodding. "Only if you want me too, Ken-"  
  
"I said that you could!" Kazy shouted out. "And so did Kenta. So you two go up there and register! And then kick their buts, Ryo!"  
  
Ryo grinned. "Sure. Let's go, Kenta!"  
  
The two boys took off at a run, leaving Kazu to scamper over to the stands to find a spot to watch his hero win the tournament.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takato gasped as he finally got close enough to the stands. He and Rika had decided to take a taxi to the annual anime convention, complete with Digimon Card Game Tournament (DCGT). However, it soon became apparent that they were safer j-walking across streets than in the certain taxi they were in. But, along with what Takato dubbed as death-defying stunts, their driver swereved in and out of trafic, and dropped the couple outside the convention, with ten minutes to spare.  
  
Rika had sprinted from the car to get inside the building, while Takato had to pay off the driver with what small amount of money he was given as his allowance* by the Hypnos crew. Right after, he also began making his way towards the building, but forgot about one little thing- line-ups.  
  
Takato, after waiting for another 8 minutes, grew imaptient, pushed his way to the front of the line, threw exact change to the entrance person, and ran inside.  
  
And so, that brings us back to the present, where we see the young Gogglehead making his way towards the front of the stands, Rika already out in the middle of the hall with all the other contestants.   
  
"Hey! Chumly!"  
  
Takato spun around, realizing that Kazu and Kenta, two of the biggest fans of the tournaments in the city, would of course have gone to any messure to see the game as best they could.  
  
"We're over here!"  
  
He whirled around again at Kenta's voice, and saw them a few levels below him- in the front row. Making his way down, including the occasional accident of stepping on people, till her finally made it to his friends, who immediately moved over to make room for him.  
  
"Wow... you look like you just ran a marathon!" Kazu commented, obviously enjoying the sight of his friend panting and out of breath.  
  
"Well, that's what ridding in a taxi with an insane driver, standing in line for a long time, and then trying to get down to you guys does to a person. Nice seats, though."  
  
"Yeah... I can't belive that no one had taken them..."  
  
Takato looked out at the scene in front of him. The contestants were now lined up in a circle, facing outwards, and right infront of him was-  
  
"Oh! And looks like someone said or did something they shouldn't have... and we have just got confirmation that that person was Ryo Akiyama, aka The Digimon King, getting beaten up by Rika Nonaka, aka The Digimon Queen. Its great to have these two competitors back in the game, after a year or so of not even registering! Man, do I use a lot of exclamation points!"  
  
And yes, to those readers who are wondering what happened, we will be getting around to the exact cause of Ryo getting pounded on by the D.I.Q. later, but for now-  
  
"Chumley! Tell your girlfriend to stop!" Kazu yelled out as Rika prepared to whack Ryo again for something else he said. However, this attracted quite a bit of attention from the crowd around them, and the attention of one Rika Nonaka.  
  
The teen in question raised her head, and shot a death glare right at Kazu. "You wanna come do something about this, Visor boy?! And leave the Gogglehead out of this! He's not responsible for stupid comments that he," she nodded her head towards Ryo, who was slowly getting up from the ground, "makes! Unless you want to be next?"  
  
Kazu gulped and replied nervously, "N-no, Rika..."  
  
Another glare was all he got as Rika stepped back into her place, ignoring Ryo who was being supported by another contestant.  
  
Takato shook her head, and muttered to Kenta, "I can only imagine what Ryo said. I know that Rika won't ever change, but if she would lighten up just a bit..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*[A couple seconds ago]*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rika! Hey, Rika! Wait up!"  
  
The aforementioned red head turned around in time to see one Ryo Akiyama running over to her. Muttering under her breath about idiots, she turned away from him to seek out her Gogglehead in the stands. A small commotion to her left showed her Takato trying to get down to Kazu and Kenta, who were in the front row. She grinned, as she saw someone stand up to possibly hit Takato, wanting to see him take another random person out. However, someone else sitting beside the muscled guy stopped him, and he sat back down, just before Takato slumped into his seat, breathing heavily.  
  
"Hey pumpkin..."  
  
Rika jumped, and reached around to grab whoever was behind her, only to find herself face-to-face with Ryo Akiyama.   
  
She growled.  
  
He sweatdropped and backed away.  
  
"Would the contestants please line up in a circle around the central platform so we can begin? And please face the audience. We shall begin in a moment."   
  
Rika looked away to the on-floor announcer and one of the biggest sponsors of the event- a large man with gray hair pointing out to either side. Deciding where she wanted to stand, she pushed her way through the crowd until she was directly opposite Takato. To her extreme annoyance, Ryo decided to stand next to her.   
  
She prayed that he would stay quiet, but...  
  
"Hey, Rika... after this, my Queen, d-"  
  
Ryo never got the rest of his sentence out, which Rika would not have wanted to hear anyways (it was something about going out on a date), since she had decided to punch him in the gut for calling her HIS Queen.   
  
Now, you could call Rika D.I.Q., Queen, even for Takato things like Queenie, but you never, EVER call Rika Nonaka a name with a posessive noun in front of it. Which The Digimon King just learned the hard way.   
  
Hard meaning Rika's fist.  
  
Anyways, Ryo collapsed onto the floor, holding his gut. However, maybe trying to be funny, maybe trying to patch things up with Rika, but he was barely able to utter, "Aw, come on, pumpkin..." he started to try to struggle to his knees, "one little da-"  
  
This time he was silenced not just by Rika raising her fist to punch him, but a cry from the stands, "Chumley! Tell your girlfriend to stop!", which then caused most of the people in the hall to stop.  
  
Rika turned to see Kazu sitting there, his eyes wide, and almost beging Takato, while Kenta tried to hop over the barrier to run to Ryo's aid.  
  
Normally, she would not say anything to such a comment, but to dare say that she and Takato were boyfriend and girlfriend without the two officially announcing it? She was almost glad that there was a tall divider between the stands and the main floor, or else Kazy would be leaving the hall in a stretcher.  
  
"You wanna come do something about this, Visor boy?! And leave the Gogglehead out of this! He's not responsible for stupid comments that he makes! Unless you want to be next?"  
  
Kazu was extremly nervous, and, although trying to sound a bit braver than what he was really feeling, his voice betrayed him.   
  
"N-no, Rika..."  
  
Rika cast a glance over at her Gogglehead, who was sitting, with a neutral look on his face. She had a good idea what he was thinking, as she had recently sworn not to hurt Ryo unless her tried to make a move on her (which the others did not know), but smiling when someone gets hurt, unless it's for a good reason, or you're doing the hurting, did not always look very kind.   
  
So, to get her point across, she simply glared at Kazu before stepping back into line. She glaced over to Takato to see him shaking his head and muttering something to the bespectacled boy to his right. She only grinned as she heard the crowd settling down, and then the announcers began to read out the rules to the crowd and the contestants. Yawning, as she already knew all the rules, new and old, she then turned around to see the old man beconing her towards him. She hurried over, attracting some glances- but, she knew very well that when a sponsor wants to talk to you, you listen. After seeing some kid get kicked out of the competition, it was pretty obvious why.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He looked her over once, before relpying, "if you would try to not hit another contestant tonight, I have a deal for you. Meet me afterwards backstage, okay?"  
  
Rika was confussed, but nodded. She then jogged back to her place in the circle, all the while thinking, 'if it's a moddeling job, he can kiss my ass.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takato sighed and stretched out his arms. It had been a while since he had seen such a good tournament. Actually, he reminded himself, it had only been the third time that he had seen a tournament... putting that thought aside, he had enjoyed it greatly. Kazu and Kenta had been not only cheering for Ryo, but, after the little incident at the begining, decided to not give Rika a reason to pound them and started cheering for her, aswell.   
  
Of course, Takato cheered for Rika, and, so that Kazu and Kenta wouldn't pound him, started cheering for Ryo... but only a little bit.  
  
And so, we finally go to the final match, where, like usual, it was Rika versus Ryo. Now, since I'm wwwwaaaaayyyyyy too lazy to write exactly what happened, here's the last bit:  
  
~Steps to beating your oponent~  
  
1. Play Renaman card  
  
2. Your opponent plays a Monodramon card  
  
3. Use a power/speed combo to attack  
  
4. Wait for your opponent to attack  
  
5. Play digivolution card: Renamon - Sakuyamon  
  
6. Blow up opponent  
  
7. Cheer  
  
~Fin~  
  
That's pretty much what happened, although Rika didn't really cheer... she just smirked, and grinned evily, while watching Ryo's face as he now had no hp left.  
  
Then, she stood up, waved to Takato, claimed her prize (special edition Sakuyamon holographic), and then proceeded backstage. The old man was waiting for her with another young man that she didn't recognize.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
The old man nodded. "This is my grandson, Iizumo. I would appreciate it if you taught him how to play this game, since you seem to be so good at it."  
  
Rika snorted. "Sorry, no can do. I'm already busy enough, although I do know someone else who could help."  
  
The old man sighed. "That is the problem. Since you are the daughter of a model, and-"  
  
"Rika!"  
  
All three people turned around in time to see a young, Goggleheaded boy come running back stage, two men in dark suits following him.  
  
Rika couldn't help but smile slightly at the look on the man's face. "What is he doing here?! Make him leave, immediately!"  
  
The men in black suits, however, simply stood by Takato's side as he stopped, startled by the old man's anger.  
  
"Listen, I'm-"  
  
"Leave! NOW!" As if on cue, a couple men then walked in, dressed in gray suits, and looked about ready to attack Takato. Rika grinned, wanting to see them get their sorry buts kicked by someone probably half their age, or more.  
  
Takato noticed her grin and sighed.   
  
"Rika..." she turned her gave towards him, wondering what he was going to say. "Two things. One: you know my... um, policy**. Two: Yamaki just called. We're leaving in two days!"  
  
Rika smirked, before turning around to the old man and his grandson. "Well, I'm sorry, but as you've just heard, I'm going to be going somewhere in the next few days, so I will not be able to teach you're grandson anything. Good bye."  
  
Rika turned on her heels, and grabbed Takato by the hand, pulling him along. The guards obediently followed, staying close to the two.  
  
Takato noticed how the young boy was glaring at him, hate in his eyes. 'Actually, he looks almost as old as me... maybe older...'  
  
"Gogglehead, what's with the guards?" Rika asked him, annoyed.  
  
Takato sweatdropped. "Apparently Yamaki doesn't like the idea of me wandering around by myself, so he said that until we leave in two day's time, that these guys have to follow me around. I'm not complaining- some guy in the audience decided to try to hit me, I think I fell over him before, but these two got in the way... thank goodness."  
  
Rika sighed. "Are you EVER going to actually get into a fist fight, Gogglehead?"  
  
He sighed as well. "Not if I can help it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kay: okay, there was no realy point in the tournament other than just to introduce a character that I couldn't find any other way to introduce, and to fill up space. The REAL thingy gets started... next chapter, methinks.   
  
Shila: Ya know, you could have put a bit more Ryo bashing in there.  
  
Kay: yes, but don't forget- this has to do with hockey, and my cousin!   
  
Shila: ...good point.   
  
Kay: okay, now I would love to do reviews, but since this is the first chapter... I can't.  
  
Shila: and I actually wanted to make random comments, too!  
  
Kay: right... so, instead, a preview to the next chappie! Now becoming a usual occurence for all my chapters!  
  
Shila: except for her Secrets of the Undernet one, as that has been finished for a while, but someone has been too lazy to post anything.  
  
Kay: yes, and about "The Zelda Song"... I get that it's not my work, blah blah blah, curse me all you want, report it, but ya know WHAT?! ...I forgot. Playing with the CAPS lock and NUM lock keys are fun, though...  
  
Shila: what she was going to say, was probably something along the lines of, "More people should know about this song! More people should listen to it!" etc.  
  
Kay: no, I think I was going to say... *gasp!* *grins!* MY NEW MOTTO!!!!!  
  
Shila: *groans* oh... no...  
  
Kay: hmm-hmm (think the noise Umbridge makes for HP#5 OotP)... "It doesn't matter, as long as we have KENSHIN!" YEAH!  
  
Shila: oh... no...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* Takato's "allowance" is actually just random change that the people at Hypnos have on every Friday at noon. Of course, they all try to spend the money by then, but Yamaki, Janyu, Riley, Talley, Daisy and Shibumi purposefully put away $5 (or 1000 yen.. yes, it's not the same amount, WHO CARES?!) for him at the begining of the week.  
  
  
  
** Since I have still not gotten out the rest of Running, here's what Takato's policy is: after a small... um, accident, Takato decided he needed some training in the Southern Quadrant. So, he went there, found a digimon sensei, and trained, until he could possibly beat Rika in a fight (me no say nuttin!). However, the spare data floating around was attracted to the bits of data that Takato had in him from being able to biomerge with Guilmon, making him stronger than what he should be. So, since he doesn't want to hurt anyone, he happily has a policy to avoid fights at all costs... as long as he can afford those costs!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shila: Don't mind me, but that was stupid.  
  
Kay: *sighs* I know.   
  
Shila: And WHY are you playing Last Train Home by the Lost Prophets over and over again?  
  
Kay: 'cause it's on repeat, and I'm too lazy to change the song.  
  
Shila: oy...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CLICK THE BUTTON!   
  
THE BUTTON!  
  
BUTTON!  
  
!  
  
(down here *points down*)  
  
!  
  
BUTTON!  
  
THE BUTTON!  
  
CLICK THE BUTTON! 


End file.
